IISuperwomanII
Description Spent thousands of dollars on tuition, graduated and got a degree. I make YouTube videos now. I am also a happy unicorn that believes in one love. Join me on my adventures!! Business Inquiries: iisuperwomanii@gmail.com Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khM96e-ZpE4 9:51 How to Tie a Side Turla Bhangra Pagh (Turban) 836K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4d2uWNI7JaU 3:26 Superwoman- I'm Ill (Official Music Video) 1.4M views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FX95prhcD1A 11:07 Official Guide to Brown Girls 1.5M views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYjNLVV-noI 3:59 IISuperwomanII - Stand Up (Official Music Video) 799K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JR984IA5XCw 10:00 Harry Potter Cake 4M views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuR3FHHNbIo 8:25 Bollywood Movies are Evil 737K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KT7TmPIkcw 1:40 1000 Subscribers: Never Say Never 139K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dOGgv-ApvI 7:37 Hypnosis Hungama (V.I.R.S.A. Project) 265K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQ8JByfEQBc 12:24 21 Questions with Superwoman 510K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aiq4LHq-5pw 3:50 Superwoman ft B Magic & Fateh - Look At Me Now 146K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbHo8TmyYUM 8:18 Shady Moments: This Will Waste Your Life... 115K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ld0li6OmJgg 6:20 Shady Moments: Wake Up Sister! 360K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufJh1_V3jS4 8:57 Shady Moments: Live from Paris 57K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rx1wah76mmg 11:42 Official Guide to Brown Girls 2 1.6M views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hVaznWrgbU 7:48 Shady Moments: Things That Annoy Me 210K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jC4LbyS7wjE 8:50 Technology Sucks! 118K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wZm2vKDtPI 7:34 Why Brown Girls like White Guys... 4.1M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMCf15UgNpA 13:23 Q&A with Superwoman 172K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqF2ZKvBFHA 4:48 Bhangra Olympics Round 2: Lillinder VS Saint Lion 92K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-xDpA697RQ 10:41 Interview with Gary "Saint Lion" 40K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGF0JcS0cSk 3:18 WTF Facebook?!?! 306K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWH4XhlWMFs 3:53 Superwoman- Fly Kicks 119K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36VyjKuNSs8 4:58 Keep your YouTube FREE! (Partner# 7893) 62K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKYbHtYwgb8 9:06 10 Reasons to Smile! 355K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCfNjBUCVXo 9:57 Brown Superstitions 1M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvzcKnFI-NY 1:07 Superwoman: Dont Give an Eff (Teaser) 63K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stTw7aqEpVM 9:33 Shady Moments: Brown Weddings 2.2M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCZ6knXB0fg 4:03 How to be the Perfect Brown Person 616K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lv1Lib95t8 8:19 Shady Moments: Pogs, WWF and Saved By the Bell 87K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Apljo94BLPI 2:49 Late Night Track: What They Gon Say 60K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1f_oLyUW_o 9:44 Types of Drunk People (The DRUNKtionary) 2M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42SZoVB0MfY 7:57 How to be Confident 716K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc4d-xYNpkY 8:10 Official Guide to Guys 1.8M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUOwjnzFPfw 9:07 Shady Moments: Halloween Edition 124K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYP9FLRiSDw 7:32 Chilling with my Nanerz 437K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP8wZ2j_5nQ 5:16 Chill the F Out! (CTFO) 91K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qfs2EXO3tIY 4:41 Magic Kothuroti 362K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrPPkvnWr6E 5:19 Girls are Haters! 864K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnGeKyDhGag 8:34 Official Guide to Getting Girls 665K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9j3c0XIp_w 8:40 Sit Down with IISuperwomanII 166K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TX8FW6yLmYw 6:20 A Super Christmas Carol 1.6M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLokvv-g1_0 4:36 Day 1: Official Guide to Getting Guys 458K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEWRMOaYzjk 7:42 Day 2: What I Hate About Christmas... 265K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJ75GdyDwVY 5:24 Day 3: Stupid Things People Do... 228K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2VGwSD1Slc 6:50 Day 4: That Awkward Moment When... 271K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnPrNjkMQE8 7:28 Day 5: CTFO Part II 132K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUgK463PPiw 10:00 Day 6: Official Guide to Breaking Up 190K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5rVu1rtAkM 8:12 Day 7: Santa, Ladoos & Maggots 181K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kp-ZBg6yu-E 5:23 Day 8: Stop Bullying & Be the Change 148K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdYMHFp87Lw 8:48 Day 9: The Legend of Superwoman 142K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFbu85lvJGk 6:01 Day 10: Ho, Ho, D'OH! 101K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P65Aos42ToE 3:58 Day 11: I Found Santa! 115K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45qxnXq6EHI 9:17 Happy New Year/Updates/Bloopers 2011 85K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nX2fAj0BMM 11:24 Superwoman @ Chirhian Da Chamba 2011 (CDC) 75K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwwGp9BDLds 3:26 Stop Being a Punk... Grow Some Balls! 536K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQsSdJMry_w 4:18 Eff It, I Want a Prince! 1M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GauGhhDISmE 5:12 GET BACK UP! 523K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r01KfKa7EWQ 2:09 Balle Balle w/ Punjabi MC & Superwoman 386K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLRuM8jWH2M 3:09 Sh*t Punjabi Mothers Say 7.4M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXQAz8RTYz8 3:39 Dreams Do Come True 208K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYhwkzonoCk 4:33 Sh*t Brown People Say at Fam Jams 1.1M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edWR-G_mnzQ 3:00 Wuddup Tamil Formals?! 639K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBXREI1oFTI 11:41 Karate Kid Parody ft. Panjabi MC 203K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iakDeX54-cQ 3:33 Superwoman & Parsi Prince - Similes and Metaphors 259K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UymTap35gmo 8:30 Ask Superwoman Ep.1 - Sex, Buns & Lesbians 2.5M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hhw0xu7Ccc 1:33 Aunties Gone Wild! 463K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cXSapeGYnA 5:30 Shady Moments: Hi, My Name is Jessica. 774K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2XkaGd69OE 2:01 Rapping Grandpa! 957K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBzDemZQVTo 8:52 Ask Superwoman Ep. 2: Sex, Break Ups & BoomTings 1.1M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6mnXTdTMnU 6:29 Lasagne - Desi Epic Meal Time 883K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KC8EhKs7abI 6:05 RESPONSE TO RACIST BRAMPTON GIRL 1.4M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRk7wSkec8Q 4:39 Help: I'm Single! 1.9M views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PCB6xsKLV0 7:03 Ask Superwoman Ep. 3: Mexicans, Fetishes & Six Fingers 841K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtdpZiPpsj0 4:08 STORY OF MY LIFE 3.8M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72fLbpun0d4 5:55 Happy 7th Birthday YouTube! (AK, JusReign & Jenna Marbles impressions) 291K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhsRQg7MbG0 8:02 Annoying People at the Movies 4.6M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xELet_iibbU 5:25 Annoying People in Public Washrooms 7.5M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kI03GBe--p4 5:13 How Much of a Hot Mess Are You?! Find out HERE! 1.8M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZoKss0S5Bc 7:10 Things Parents Don't Understand 6.5M views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjAk2CZn5SE 6:19 How to Survive a Zombie Apocalypse! 863K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tf_njjZf8DY 6:31 Annoying People on Facebook 1.6M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LSPUaKuTFo 9:59 Ask Superwoman Ep. 4: Drunks, Cheaters & More Drunks 1.1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfFPHFTtND4 3:14 Sh*t Punjabi Fathers Say (English Subtitles) 3.4M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ODQ7MhqqjA 7:04 HIGH SCHOOL PROM MADNESS! 1.5M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5f56k2wMPY 5:13 Boys Should Know... 4.5M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sta4axkKcc 7:06 It's T-Shirt Time! ft. Ak aka Amazing (My 100th Video) 739K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rX5PsXf2Gw 8:32 ALL AGES PARTIES?! SHEMURR! 1.2M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRuk1EvHVkk 6:33 Why I Can't Get Married 5.7M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XESlFGhDMcs 5:36 Interracial Dating?! 1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJ9-lgykkH0 4:58 Panjabi MC & Humble The Poet - Moorni (Remix) 1.6M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OklGfqDXgVs 6:11 People are Gay?! 1.4M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K08SHZxBnDU 4:44 Why I Hate Being Sick! 882K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhGEKYezjsM 5:01 5 Minutes of REAL TALK: Guns, Religion & Happiness 236K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JegFM4Z72D0 4:29 THUNDER BUDDIES - NOW ON SALE! 412K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9S9RK_hdQYE 4:57 My Trip To Washington! WUDDUP OBAMA?! 155K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWnXh4e9NTQ 4:21 #TeamSuperWoman Presents: A Very Special #SuperThursday 132K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_9JWQlIf7Q 4:27 SHEMURR (LMFAO Parody) ft. Team Super 618K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCLhnZgisP0 7:44 My Dad Does My Makeup Tag 5.7M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k34ZA1x1PHg 4:46 GIRL DOES LIL WAYNE IMPRESSION! 516K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCyKcugiM6I 6:19 Going Back to School (High School Memories) 922K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHVIZtWeQR0 3:05 Ellen's Dance Dare DESI EDITION 4.5M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKKM5_9aqbU 5:39 I Don't Know How to Date! 1.7M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OluHkRs4ps 5:50 WHAT MY NEPHEW THINKS SONGS MEAN 2.2M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eR_nzGqYXNw 9:18 Types of Kids at School 18M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ceU513eugag 3:42 How My Parents See Things... 11M views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvFMG5DjGmU 5:14 What Men Want... 3.1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2VhqjVkL-0 5:42 Girls On Their Periods. 12M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SW8vqOatQ-o 3:47 I Have Something To Say... 478K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZkhOx5CNBY 4:35 Happy Birthdays and Stuff... 274K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kej0-5gQRWw 4:57 Why I'm Out of Shape... 1.3M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKvZUYKjN88 7:02 BHANGRA/GANGNAM STYLE/CINNAMON/ROBOT CHALLENGE!!!!! 733K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVhA2lCF8X0 4:05 Parent Teacher Interviews 3.6M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5k9nKo6bEc 4:24 Halloween Costume Shopping 937K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqbMBBdW8Jw 4:51 Proud to be a Woman. 1.1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xc-Bni9sWAs 6:11 Stupid Scary Movies 1.8M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkXPQu-maTs 5:22 Confessions of a Random 1.1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EkIgCN5Ias 6:38 Q & A with a Random 411K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_toeK2AnIHk 4:25 Cheap Last Minute Halloween Costume Ideas 1.1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5TXNN30bj8 6:59 How to Survive a Hurricane 1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31_kL9p578k 1:57 HALLOWEEN SPECIAL 290K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MObFDvIYt_w 6:48 Annoying People on the Bus 2.5M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92lWXJl3dJA 5:06 Happy Diwali!!! 715K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9aglarCH1Q 6:09 Reasons Couples Break Up 2.9M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYyaJhaEXMg 6:13 I AM AN ADDICT. 718K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrVhhUtLZOU 6:00 Boxing Day Chaos! 413K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjcYxeEx0ZU 7:37 The Stuff I Don't Like! 1.1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HSRrPk3B5o 8:01 How to Pass Exams 1.7M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toxHOdu4rz8 4:55 Things to do Before the World Ends... 1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5q7cjPmpI0 8:14 The Arranged Marriage :: A MadTatter Films Short 9.2M views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50LMlzbuFvI 6:45 Christmas Makes Me Poor 558K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEB4qmoVFlE 7:40 How to Dance at Parties... 2.8M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=worR8x3oAg8 7:05 Delusional Q&A 360K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVQkCZwOrPM 4:49 Jingle Bells (DESI VERSION) 2.6M views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CokJKf0MJo4 7:28 Why I Hate Winter ft. Wind 556K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrLXmxWvkj8 3:38 Forever in Our Hearts... 753K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJcwUt3ZVYE 8:03 Hello 2013... 288K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owCYzAtBGk0 9:04 How to Stay Positive 974K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbRywnTYArc 6:46 My Parents Do This - PART I 8.1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLHxhFy_MiY 6:11 What Girls Really Mean 5.7M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lO9lHTgEIXU 9:59 My Kids Do This! (Response to My Parents Do This - PART I) 8.8M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UW4MMcQYjd8 6:16 Goodbye Penny! 748K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWShCsXRPtU 9:43 Why Valentine's Day is Annoying! 2.1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0ds8ild1gs 9:01 WTF GRAMMYS?! 839K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVLcxfDQry4 4:02 LIVE SHOW TODAY!! 181K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cEZhx2c1uI 4:44 A Message to McDonald's... 2.1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlXDIYV7BeM 0:38 INDIAN WEDDING HARLEM SHAKE! 1.5M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXi13CB79pI 8:48 Annoying People on Airplanes 4.1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XsRhngZgVU 3:33 How Girls Fight 7M views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6GA3oNzqAU 8:05 Why the Dentist is Annoying! 2.9M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQsmKCDRtHs 8:37 Ask Superwoman Ep 5: Battis, Benches & Gays 1.1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTXunsNFJmA 10:17 Types of Teachers at School 13M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWNTU4kFNaU 5:56 Why I Can't Get Married - Pt. 2 3.7M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o4uDXft_pU 3:37 How Girls Get Ready... 25M views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nc3m2zGKMXE 6:48 Jersey Vloggity! 121K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4ztOp30XeI 7:44 Annoying People on the Road 1.8M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCyE7dE3Yts 8:17 Annoying Reactions after Tragedies 1.7M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-h3RMSM-jg 8:38 Types of Friends... 6.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-KeFDfXi_Y 9:00 Annoying People on the Phone 3.5M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fa4-noXCdEY 4:51 How I Clean My Room 16M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pYtKCQIM4I 7:46 What I Look For in a Guy... 3.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSWfwcJijhw 6:15 Awkward Situations We Should All Accept 4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdJyRo8_VGU 6:06 Why I Can't Sleep at Night 2.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOe_A1CP3_o 5:43 Cheap Mother's Day Gifts 1.3M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3A9o18z80P0 8:35 Reasons I Fail at Life... 2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkexcjDm8Mg 3:49 Ellen's Mirror Moves! - Superwoman 1.6M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmHWOzc_n_U 8:18 10 More Reasons to Smile 1.6M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPsafnFMM74 9:37 The Truth About Graduation 1.8M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1YTRKM7dnc 4:54 How I Get Work Done 8.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRFbtcXBd0A 3:21 The Difference Between Brown and White Girls 15M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oJoyZuvxOs 5:38 Annoying People on Twitter 954K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfv8JeIHeJI 6:47 Why I Don't Go to the Doctor's 4.9M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TEb6kvTYVk 8:12 Bad Habits We All Have 3.9M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFOQiw9_iUw 7:08 Mass Invite Gone Wrong (Based on a True Story) 4.6M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlZOzTxNojg 9:04 Shopping With Parents 7.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRfKZw7SzvE 7:25 Why Drive-Thrus Stress Me! 2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfTV3UV_WlY 8:53 Draw My Life | Superwoman 11M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwYn_9jo0JU 11:30 Brown Weddings - Pt. II 2.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgNUfLb21tA 4:43 Expectations VS Reality 8M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS9UPz1sa6g 5:02 I'm Going Crazy... 646K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJ6oH1JvTGY 4:08 Purpose. 471K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wemqrNY1RLU 6:58 PSA: Mid 20's Crisis 840K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy1RCeASvRE 9:24 Summer Stresses We All Have! 2.8M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cU9Lov45RfY 9:51 WTF Hair Removal?! 3.7M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3JGqRejaO4 9:34 Signs You're A Shopaholic 2.1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrXdEoUl2Q8 10:47 50 Random Things About Me 5.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOPp2xMaI2I 5:55 Superwoman - 200th Video 1.3M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPQRvZj52NQ 4:23 How To Pick Up Girls 1.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HZuFmX0p5g 8:25 Inner Beauty Make Up Tutorial 2.5M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAzEKBHuZ4c 6:14 Priyanka Chopra - "Exotic" PARODY 2.7M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBQrqQqwz_k 8:59 Types of Annoying Guys 6.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCqPRkaQdec 7:37 A MILLIE FOR LILLY!! 432K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZd7Wh45kwc 9:16 Types of Annoying Girls 9.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IkcGsYdyfk 8:11 Types of Annoying Couples 4.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZES9QgFo7Gg 11:26 20 Situations in Which I Have NO Self Control!! 4.6M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKtS_1KI6ak 7:53 Types of Exs 4.1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SCQU-eK6-w 9:24 A Message About Miss America 2.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hi5NBmAUbU 8:26 How to Use Products Your Mom Buys 9.6M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KM_LLJyvhUs 9:25 My Parents Do This - PART II 4.8M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Cbx6BARhuo 3:03 25 650K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IWaqD7-4-E 9:55 Annoying People at Parties 3.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhXPA35DUUw 6:01 Your Wake Up Call. 1.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suqzVkm7LVk 8:24 Are You A Jerk?! Find Out Here! 4.6M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3N1MlMhZxdQ 2:40 Things Kids Lie About 9.6M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yp4XmUIClFI 2:59 Things Parents Lie About 6.3M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0y7x-m3q3CY 8:32 Annoying Things While Travelling 1.8M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YE5NHlGYv-E 7:26 Annoying People at Concerts 1.6M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJRuMx-tujM 5:43 My Secret Relationship 1.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkWuy5F1kyM 4:48 Now, That's Scary! (The Really Scary Things in Life) 3M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbpTDuK50rI 4:02 Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball | My Parents React (Ep. 1) 6.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaaSvFD7viY 6:23 When Dancers Suck... 4.1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nctzG6sn_cs 9:53 Smoothie Challenge (ft. Hannah Hart) 5.3M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSMdro7dFKM 4:10 When White People Listen to Indian Music 16M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzX1BMph1eQ 7:50 The Stupidest Day of My Life! 2.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bxdQFF4yu8 5:37 25 Things We Love About Men (ft. Davey Wavey) 1.9M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcxCNlyHhp0 4:39 Things Students Lie About 6.5M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP48OMylkAY 2:52 Things Teachers Lie About 5.7M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXpno7-qbHk 8:48 What Instagram Pictures Really Mean 3.8M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHf6-p4atLo 4:18 Excuses I Make For Everything 4.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P52DzkowPIk 4:19 Emotions I Go Through When I See My Crush Online 5.3M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARdRrX_Bqg0 5:40 SUPER CHRISTMAS SURPRISE 1: Secret Santa 857K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zv_jGsJwGN8 4:40 Ghetto Christmas Carols 1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgzPQK11odQ 7:45 SUPER CHRISTMAS SURPRISE 2: Deck the Hallways 561K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3dv1qPy1-I 4:38 SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN (DESI PARODY) 1.9M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPOM0SuIvLM 5:06 2014 New Year's Resolutions 851K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAlUKyJdQT0 8:53 2013...and That's a Wrap! 464K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=za1Qx539vDA 3:48 How My Parents React to Someone I'm Dating 7.4M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQWKw6tZm80 8:44 The Stages of a Relationship 4.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyMMWT15jgc 7:02 Kids Now VS Kids Then 6.5M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJbOrFe_FNA 9:06 Stages of a Break Up 4.7M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nU_rfS52x-A 44:46 Ask Superwoman LIVE! 251K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQTCJ_XYNv0 9:21 Ask Superwoman LIVE 4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3kEiq9c6mM 40:04 Ask Superwoman LIVE 313K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fASOliGcPQw 4:37 What Parents Really Mean 3.9M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7upXtporew 4:21 What Kids Really Mean 3.1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drOOMHwPXf4 7:30 Types of Siblings 9.7M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxExQ_jdm54 5:43 2014 Grammys Review 809K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvKMxf5IqjA 5:17 THIS IS NOT A VIDEO. 810K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQn_GxAw5kY 5:04 How Girls/Guys Hit on Each Other 7.8M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6w0Vqn723-4 6:02 Flappy Bird | My Parents React (Ep. 2) 5.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2TmD2ldTLs 6:19 How Girls and Guys Forgive Each Other (ft. Timothy DeLa Ghetto) 4.3M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3juGNRzOdvE 9:25 Epic Valentine's Day Rap Battle! (ft. FouseyTube) 9M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9SCJaAhPnk 1:22:56 Ask Superwoman LIVE (02/14/14) 294K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKzY-cA1b3s 9:10 How I Deal With Kids (ft. Karan Brar) 8.8M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxrtk_UoVcc 4:31 If My Brain Were A Person (ft. Connor Franta) 12M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTUyan4vOvA 5:14 Being Friends with a YouTuber (ft. Grace Helbig) 2.3M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJpJI1hTjCw 6:30 What Bollywood Has Taught Me (ft. Madhuri Dixit) 6.1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKypOmBCLWQ 7:23 Lame Things People Should Stop Doing 4.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iXbwWaPRKc 3:28 Zzz... 1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvOlX2cv0mI 7:30 Types of Laughs 8.1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giKOOGUpKW4 1:21:46 Ask Superwoman LIVE - March 14, 2014 175K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxISIBsT9bc 7:03 My Relationship With My Phone 2.3M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppN59Mr8roE 7:56 Ask Superwoman: Twitter Edition (Extra Weird) 1.9M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBbH1RWapgI 1:17 50 Shades of Shemurr (ft. YouTube) 1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7q3hveT0Ik 8:58 Girls On Their Periods - PART II 6.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hN_3zqMpqm4 5:11 YouTube Comments | My Parents React (Ep. 3) 7.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaRlu08h6jg 7:18 Types of Friends - Part II 3.9M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UejYOGGLSIo 6:19 Types of Instagram Comments 3.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yq01CfS1UcA 3:32 Why I Can't Take Naps 6.5M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCkneK-s77s 1:27:56 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (04/14/2014) 157K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWCbH6h78Ho 8:22 Types of Fans 2.6M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIhixCuCB7c 9:12 Jelly Bean Challenge (ft. Kingsley) 5.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYadw8gNOok 4:10 How I Write Tests 10M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPHMXbZml_s 7:58 How To Stop Parents from Comparing Kids (ft. Miranda Sings) 25M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eoi-RHDnIxU 7:20 What London is Like, Innit! 1.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qvq5L79lgpU 11:54 A Message to Air Canada. 2.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VeaEW07jQ4k 7:49 What You Look Like When You Sneeze! 3.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JV5AGM-aXNM 4:04 What Jay Z Said to Solange! 1.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a95Kl4mAiSY 1:26:21 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (May 14, 2014) 141K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNmIy3qY91g 4:38 What Emojis Really Mean! 3.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAJvUXkIBeo 4:43 What a Girl's Facial Expressions Mean 5.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJDaJi7rbjU 6:15 Instagram Pictures | My Parents React (Ep. 4) 10M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6s-nOOL4Ic 6:04 Types of Farts 4.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-74y3kdWGo 4:38 The Rules of Racism (ft. Ryan Higa) 13M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTIXFfpjf1o 11:29 Types of Parents 18M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c78JIBH7ypc 10:14 Types of Annoying Couples - Pt 2 3.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jua8jCjo-cc 3:37 How to Fit in During the World Cup! 1.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jj5Q35O_v0k 1:21:06 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (June 14, 2014) 201K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N08UX9p0cys 5:00 5 MINUTES OF EPIC MOTIVATION! 1.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOJeVcRJSq8 4:02 How My Parents Congratulate Me 7.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjP83Pys5kw 6:40 Ask Superwoman - Ep. 6 (Kings, Things & Humping Animals) 1.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eivLXBebBk 7:47 Types of Relatives 5.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S--NqtZH06o 5:40 #LEH - IISuperwomanII & Humble The Poet (Official Video) 16M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWcFIk8c_rU 5:35 Superwoman & Humble the Poet: #LEH | My Parents React (Ep. 5) 5.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ef88FaPeps 4:19 How Girls Text Back 9.7M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92t3evWvQsw 4:58 If Boys Got Their Period 11M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEiMbFnkNeg 18:50 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (July 14, 2014) 186K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PehGTgCDkPM 1:08:50 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (July 14 CON'T) 172K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGdk2aGsAkI 6:00 What People Really Mean 3.7M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pRKKEc-kXM 7:31 Types of Crushes 13M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntLy9kQRBfM 4:13 What I Do On Airplanes 10M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSFEONZX3uc 5:29 My Parents Answer Your Questions! 5.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w41j3Uc1C58 6:32 How To Be Good Parents 4.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptOLEwYrrEc 9:19 Types of People at the Mall 6.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sGfXRloub8 8:59 If My Parents Were YouTubers 9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZvmwRJd1T8 1:28:02 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (August 14 2014) 329K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oytwdxkDyZQ 3:01 300 T-Shirt Rap! 2.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGdoUaA7XmM 6:00 Types of People at Amusement Parks 3.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ne1qYkpBEsA 9:03 The Truth About YouTubers 4.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdNrK-fi5ao 9:23 The ONLY VMAs Review You Need to Watch! 1.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmwGOikAXO8 7:01 Nicki Minaj - Anaconda | My Parents React (Ep. 6) 14M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzQrIG8Jkyc 2:38 I'll BRB. 1.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QE6uvdckDaU 7:32 The REALEST School Advice Ever! 4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kF0ZM7cp_0s 9:36 Awkward Massage 3.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLfTN5CgaOY 1:36:11 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (Sept 14 2014) 295K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QDHojXFIag 9:15 8 Situations in which People Should SHUT UP! 4.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjafclci0PA 4:02 What Girl Talk Sounds Like 5.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Qd3HBFMZCg 9:45 Types of People on the Dance Floor 4.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSD16ZcV2b0 7:37 25 Things I Learned While I Was 25 2.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSGoAC2IZ6Q 5:55 Photobooth Challenge (ft. Joey Graceffa) 2.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoFHkW3uUq0 6:31 5 Stupid Selfies We Take 4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hc_CucRjkno 8:12 Types of Halloween Costumes 4.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=020tpNPeqgc 1:29:16 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (Oct 14 2014) 533K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXrsvlWgkw0 7:32 5 Stupid Things I Do On Halloween 2.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_Iq5EfH1gs 8:33 Why I Would Never Die in a Horror Movie 6.7M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUAy-XadmYs 6:32 Impersonating YouTubers for Halloween 5.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHwgHwVWURc 9:43 Types of Texters 5.1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkbecE5Qb_E 10:57 The ONLY #MTVEMA Review You Need to Watch! 900K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxUUa-LeIxY 1:20:36 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (11/14/14) 309K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voMsUobcteE 8:10 Types of Single People 7.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kohrqsHRtRY 10:02 If I Were in The Hunger Games 8.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrLNN3Vz020 6:09 7 Second Challenge (ft. Humble the Poet & Inkquisitive) 1.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWJrgwg7flQ 0:49 My Christmas Gift to You. 781K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjNExFo7xyY 7:05 If YouTube Were Bollywood 9.1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yooPkQng5_M 9:10 How My Mother Stole Christmas ft. Seth Rogen & James Franco 4.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpg5ds88Pog 7:11 WHISPER CHALLENGE w/ Shane Dawson 3.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMwu5j2-bHo 8:27 How To Prove Your Parents Wrong ft. AsapSCIENCE 5.7M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhO7izkYymU 5:52 If People Were Honest On Dates Feat. Jay Sean 5.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WAi9KP6-3k 5:13 Flip Warz. Episode 1 (Feat. Rhett & Link) 1.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkRDqSeCFes 3:41 If My Period Was A Person ft. Connor Franta 13M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bbYDttFRFA 5:37 YouTube vs Vine - RAP BATTLE! (ft. King Bach, DeStorm, Logan Paul, Timothy DeLaGhetto & D-Trix) 9.9M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NdeXlJkrVY 5:27 Santa Gave Me New Parents (ft. My Parents) 8.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IJ4pvVYuLM 5:41 The Girl Code (ft. Grace Helbig, Harto, Jenna Marbles, Mamrie Hart, Miranda Sings) 12M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLzZlPxviQQ 3:02 Let's Change the World (ft. Team Super) 789K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjoFyYptyw0 10:49 How My Parents Fell In Love (ft. Kunal Nayyar) 13M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWSGHOf4dmE 15:04 12 Collabs of Xmas - BEHIND THE SCENES 794K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8O_PgPz5qZs 8:12 Why 2014 Was Amazing 875K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n113YrGDjeQ 7:24 What's NEW in 2015?! 852K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlTrUT76jJA 5:00 How to Tell Your Parents Bad News 9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECDyOIAGIbk 3:59 Welcome to Irie Airlines 2.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S107HCcZYKA 1:26:51 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (01/14/15) 204K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tcqBQt-WW0 4:36 Flip Warz Ep 2: Marcus Butler vs Ricky Dillon 1.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moiSYMSOzGQ 9:45 Types of People in Drive-Thrus 6.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4l9XoTHitQ 8:27 Who is My YouTube Crush?! 2.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHtlgJSJ8eA 5:36 50 Shades of Grey Trailer | My Parents React (Ep. 8) 8.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deBRvWk92bk 7:47 Types of Crushes | PART 2 6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTFicHQUY_M 9:49 Valentine's Day Gift Guide 1.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3lGVDc7qVo 10:45 Jay Z Almost Poops | Grammys 2015 Review 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwrJ-r4wBBE 8:30 5 Mistakes We Make in Relationships 3.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbZsr55Qk1o 1:24:15 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (02/13/15) 300K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cm9LbL69_Y 6:39 Taylor Swift - Blank Space | My Parents React (Ep. 9) 6.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghWgm43H4ZQ 5:36 Clean Up Anthem - Lilly Singh ft. Sickick 9.5M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgCBBfWdf9E 10:17 Types of Enemies 5.4M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8aYHTVJmxo 7:33 The Friendship Shower Challenge (ft. Humble the Poet) 2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOl11hnGvcY 9:40 Why People Really Use Instagram 3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7k3bSAwbN0 10:18 Types of Teenagers 10M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fl-fkKGqIGk 1:24:56 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (03/14/15) 320K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8zpc6EyV-Y 7:24 Clean Up Anthem | My Parents React (Ep.10) 3.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_wmWMkjB3U 8:50 Types of People on Snapchat 6.4M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTHMEXUOyo0 2:16 I'm Going on a World Tour: A Trip to Unicorn Island! 753K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQO-qAXvL00 7:31 Things I've Learned While Travelling! 1.3M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvOdmNf1vhE 8:37 Types Of Cousins 6.9M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y91xR-AkVa4 7:29 I'm a Broke, Gay, Married, Virgin?! 4.4M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYC7YUKrVoA 9:48 Types of Drivers 3.2M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkFhwlRZwf4 16:02 The Time I Met The Rock!! 7.6M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lmyS8J8Keo 4:29 Lilly Singh & Humble the Poet: #IVIVI (Official Music Video) 4.3M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANnGWKw9NeM 8:42 Lilly Singh & Humble the Poet - IVIVI | My Parents React (Ep. 11) 1.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CONsxNc4M-o 8:16 Why Hotels Are Stressful! 2.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbKkgtKCeO4 3:19 I'm NOT sorry. 1.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ea7fA3raTXw 7:47 Types of People in Restaurants 4.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UnHkXfC7Ds 2:28 Unicorn Island Gonna Give It To Ya! (Tour Teaser) 1.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzPcBeX875A 12:11 10 Unwritten Rules of Social Media 3.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwM28yGRBpc 8:03 Things That Happen on Tour! 725K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6O2fd9vWFA 10:19 Types of Sleepers 5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_Vm2QyhI7k 7:53 Types of Yawns 2.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5Yc-IhZbIg 6:20 Why We Should Take Less Selfies. 1.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gsb-8fsQ04U 6:07 Terminator Genisys: The YouTube Chronicles Part 3 489K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFRwWpNFxWE 2:57 Terminator Genisys: The YouTube Chronicles in 360 1.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OELGr6_J5mE 7:20 Taylor Swift - Bad Blood | My Parents React (Ep. 12) 4.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JG-xNQ3i47g 5:28 Indian Parents Explain How Babies Are Born 7.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-F5Q1kaPfew 6:57 The 6 Stages of Having a Crush 7.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5v_WkILMdI 3:25 What Your Friends Really Mean 1.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9vx4Y-HN5w 8:16 Types of Dreams 5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZEuDt-nXMg 6:33 Types of Girls in Relationships 4.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HF1OlJ1aYPg 1:46:31 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (07/14/15) 328K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfmolgS-xHg 7:36 5 Things You Do That Make You Unhappy 2.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ebpE-b9V10 7:26 5 Reasons Your Phone Sucks 3.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6kBXbw9E5M 6:52 How My Parents Fight 9.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Cs-RNHN4Kg 2:34 A Trip to Unicorn Island - Sneak Peek 1.9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tjmpj4J3rwg 7:00 IISuperwomanII Reacts to 'Teens React to IISuperwomanII' (ft. Parents) 9.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygINSjADEnI 8:02 Why Public Washrooms Stress Me! 2.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsDFc2GJY6M 4:23 Talk Back To Me? (LILLY DISS) 3.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpBP3mAd4K0 5:19 Indian Parents Explain Why Girls Get Their Period 4.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhZYjhqyGrU 1:18:56 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (08/14/15) 476K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbyubMGgeUc 5:02 Take it Easy!! (Paramjeet Diss) 3.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoZTEkDpc6c 5:38 One Direction - Drag Me Down | My Parents React (Ep. 13) 4.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgcvLf8wmjk 4:00 Kids With Technology These Days 3.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdPCRl8I3wU 3:59 If My Phone Were a Person (ft. Connor Franta) 11M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foza9SRORwM 10:42 5 Reasons Shopping Stresses Us Out 2.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvVz4p7LCbQ 6:07 The 5 Stages to Becoming a Fangirl (ft. Grace Helbig) 2.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQA6EuAzD1U 0:31 Lilly Singh on YouTube: You Give Life Character 6.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U64e2wfecSo 2:40 How Single Girls Discuss Relationships (ft. Shay Mitchell) 4.9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIwb3x5dQYc 59:01 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (14/09/15) 328K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4Ux7Iz7GBQ 7:44 Why I'm a Cheap Person 3.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05MzCDKoQ3w 4:53 What YouTube Comments Really Mean 2.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnOhfNf-Iyk 6:46 If Couples Were Honest With Each Other (ft. Swoozie) 8.9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKeOljPdshk 10:43 Why Birthdays Are Stressful! 3.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJZ5UtBiOLM 6:57 Why Phone Plans Are Evil 1.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLL1MEa6CUA 7:09 Rihanna - BBHMM | My Parents React (Ep. 14) 3.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-rDCpC0NgY 4:28 You Know You Love Food When... 6.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQxX8zgyzuM 8:51 Newly Friend Game (ft. @SelenaGomez) 10M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhdIfNDIsM0 1:00:01 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (10/14/15) 343K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSRNvNkThGk 8:15 When Parents Use Technology 9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2ATgdbewBc 6:21 The Most Terrifying Date Ever (ft. FouseyTube) 4.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXsDQLR8lns 7:44 Michael Jackson - Thriller (High School Edition) 5.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ley_kXKfmQ 4:54 When Your BFF Is In a Relationship (ft. Colleen & Joshua) 6.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sb4eXCeR-mU 8:54 Types of Flirting 6.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5JgTP17M6U 8:26 I'm The Worst Girlfriend Ever 3.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEdtfut1ZWA 7:41 If My Family Was @OneDirection 10M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzimxd1JywE 59:41 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (11/14/15) 418K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jn7w5pnQLpo 5:01 How I Watch YouTube Videos 5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84a2PZNOJN0 5:35 I'M MOVING. 1.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8cQSYceZqI 5:48 Expectations vs Reality: Friends 3.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWKidJDmrgY 7:41 How to be #Goals (ft. Prank vs Prank) 3.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FtWiXeVJPY 4:00 Group Texts In Real Life 3.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D54ZENRtKqc 1:27:40 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (12/14/15) 407K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMLtYby4oBY 7:15 The BEST Gift To Get Your Mom!! 2.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twj4s2ZLBdE 9:58 Types of People During the Holidays 5.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qjNC-hqtMM 8:16 5 Things Guys Do That Girls Love (ft. D-Trix) 16M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQu3E0gU0ww 6:35 The #GirlLove Challenge 1.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ybg6S3jQdfw 4:03 2015...That Is A Wrap! 1.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHLKc-DhB7I 8:19 Types of People You Saw on New Years 3.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YU0QBi8h2yY 6:43 When People Borrow Your Phone... 3.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AvpV7o6vEM 59:22 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (01/11/16) 394K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx56YtJLUeA 7:01 Justin Bieber - What Do You Mean | My Parents React (Ep. 15) 5.9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwFi3YTOook 8:48 Types of People on Vacation 2.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTPkgey7cPw 4:06 What I Think About During a Conversation 3.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAcW0yZd2xU 3:06 I'M GOING TO BE ON JIMMY FALLON! 1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqKoyEtrQyU 7:08 Lilly on @JimmyFallon | My Parents React (Ep. 16) 3.9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0atOvMMQnI 7:20 Things I’ll Always Be Horrible At 2.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nw9nfH2FLWM 1:31 A Trip to Unicorn Island - Official Trailer - YouTube Red Original Movie 11M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdBjVMTdBV4 0:53 Behind the scenes with Lilly at her photoshoot 2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVoAi4o_34M 8:02 DO ALL AIRLINES SUCK?! 2.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JeKl5E7jbQ 3:39 How I Work Out 3.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uOjtL1qRjg 1:26 Unicorn Island in Virtual Reality! (Sneak Peek) 613K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5m11CljW7ZQ 3:46 A Trip to Unicorn Island - Free Preview 3.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPX7GXSc1q8 1:20:02 A Trip to Unicorn Island 2 years ago Red Get YouTube Red https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdcIjgBsaX4 6:27 Stupid Things I Do While Peeing 3.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ow9mKypqTQ4 8:33 5 REAL Ways To Get Your Work Done 2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BxbaVjnMSM 9:21 The Difference Between You and Your Parents 8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvJMftkYMEA 8:28 Things I Miss About High School 3.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdinmmFxTuI 10:00 How to Apologize (A Guide for People Who Suck At It) 1.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNCw3VBGmYY 5:15 Zayn - Pillowtalk | My Parents React (Ep. 17) 4.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ouib4pJ5Uhg 9:27 Types of People at the Grocery Store 4.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkDn3ksBEQU 51:16 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (03/14/16) 465K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLXE7mbp0gI 7:29 How I Got My Drivers License (ft. Steve Aoki) 4.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeSkxzFgpLY 3:04 Things People Say to Vegetarians 6.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MkJSj32Tzc 6:58 If YouTubers Were Teachers 6.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cq0xnP0nBDM 9:07 Technology Is Making Us Stupid! 2.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-s1EgXeu3jk 9:39 The Most Honest Q&A Ever! 3.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_P07-9b2GI 12:18 Types of Fans (Pt. 2) 1.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaPa1hCVAhw 1:52:52 #AT2UI Live Stream Party 693K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2v4wSsnfsdU 10:43 Every Argument With My Parents EVER! 8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4b5stRddRxY 7:14 How to Get Your Crush to Like You (ft. Caspar Lee) 8.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1ix0NwMX7M 1:21:53 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (04/14/16) 461K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nmw0BYIrZHU 10:42 Types of Eaters 6.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EO6jKhaYT94 13:55 How to NOT Be a Jerk on the Internet 1.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7MRjoz1ZL0 6:07 When Beyonce Drops an Album 4.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWlOJ_YBMG0 4:31 If Drake Had Different Jobs 3.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXYdIarPN2s 11:03 My Family Answers Questions About Me 5.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqrKKjvJUgs 10:03 Types of Uber Drivers 2.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDNVPDwrKmE 9:26 Types of Commercials 15M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYsJfmLmwX4 55:21 #AskSuperwomanLIVE TAKE 2 660K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtWQcuM8Sco 9:10 Why Exams are Annoying 4.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVhtz7Ig5Kk 9:55 How Girls Try On Clothes 9.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hC3gJFxY0IQ 8:03 Types of Neighbours 2.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89GtWZ6mE-E 9:19 What School Actually Taught Me 6.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boCA6EJffQo 3:37 A DISS TRACK AGAINST MYSELF (Roast Yourself Challenge) 11M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNC0NetWFNc 3:38 My Thoughts Every Single Night 4.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnjByQ-1mkg 9:41 Types of Sports Fans 1.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NR1fklJjf8E 1:00:19 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (06/14/16) 446K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bfSxapTPOU 9:39 Types of Poop (Don't be shy. We all do it!) 3.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXhSHm07OA0 5:37 What People Do After Exams 4.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2OL4o8TIRw 3:33 My Thoughts While Scrolling Through Instagram 3.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcmbKN1aIOU 4:57 What Canadians Really Want To Say To Americans 11M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgAoHIyct7o 7:14 How I Deal With Finances 1.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHbsTOMPR5w 3:39 If the Internet Was a Person (ft. Connor Franta) 4.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiAGaNGpLGU 32:56 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (07/14/16) 447K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8Mm7MaoAaE 4:11 How Your Friends Act When You Have a Date (ft. Teala & Eva) 4.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U_KjpmatlI 1:26 Goodbye Hate, Hello #GirlLove! 1.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYbLrteNzOo 6:45 How To Be a YouTube Star (ft. The Rock) 14M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OR2dy0MJeQ4 8:54 Why I’m Terrified to Watch TV Shows 2.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFpPunTg8JY 5:31 HOW TO BE A BAWSE | Book by Lilly Singh 2.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bmSvTP7Ntk 6:12 Are You a Bad Mom? ft. Mila Kunis, Kristen Bell & Kathryn Hahn | #GirlLove (Ep. 1) 3.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQy4mm4YgN4 7:16 5 Reasons You WILL Succeed 1.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C487eGb2eNk 10:56 Lilly Singh - Voices 8.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NA1lQU0hh4g 59:46 #AskSuperwomanLIVE from Rio! (08/15/16) 433K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sW929_IP7A 8:25 Types of Friends (Part 3) 2.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyuInBM7vqQ 9:12 Instagram Pictures Pt. 2 | My Parents React (Ep. 19) 6.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGLB_1bcao0 9:24 Bebe Rexha Talks Sexist Producers & Nicki Minaj | #GirlLove (Ep. 2) 1.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yWuQNz_2UE 9:08 Why Group Chats Are Horrible 3.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g372SO0Yh6o 7:56 Why I'm NOT In A Relationship 4.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PNff474tgY 4:24 When Parents “Want to Talk” 4.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GQb2w9znKE 9:33 I Don't Know How To Sit 3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBXYeAquaDM 6:28 Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj - Side To Side | My Parents React (Ep. 20) 5.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VeIffP1yxOg 58:46 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (09/14/16) 457K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKG7GJHszKc 15:06 My Life Changing Experience in Kenya - Help Me Send Girls To School 1.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWYd3HhIwlg 6:17 What I Think About Brad Pitt & Angelina Jolie Divorcing 1.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-S7HoDpHz0 6:21 My Parents Roast Me On My Birthday! 4.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7bwkoXGf08 7:30 Getting Schooled By Michelle Obama | #GirlLove (Ep.3) 2.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_TDU8PD8NQ 7:21 Why Bras Are Horrible! 7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpHA9W1RtJE 4:28 What I Think About While Getting Ready 5.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TVkCbQsDlE 5:33 How I React To TV Shows 2.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJq18Nr2UhE 9:24 Singing Girl Anthems w/ Sabrina Carpenter | #GirlLove (Ep. 4) 1.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_JS05qb7Hw 4:21 5 Ways To Be a Dope Human (ft. Sabrina Carpenter) 3.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiVRUtURMAY 54:16 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (10/14/16) 357K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygGU8A0oFIQ 9:36 Types of People You’ll See on Halloween 4.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBJZ2pVyF0Q 4:34 My Parents Give You Last Minute Halloween Costume Ideas 2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rUyIb_Ftwo 7:29 Halloween In The Friendzone 3.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkCE1U2TPhc 7:31 BTS - Blood, Sweat and Tears | My Parents React (Ep. 21) 5.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OA8EMumcAhc 1:06 What The World Thinks About The US Election 2.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3aCxZJt-n4 7:17 How To Find The Perfect Squad (ft. Victoria Justice) 6.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EjGSfvrOc4 1:03:37 #AskSuperwomanLIVE - Goodbye #TheLillyPad 1.0 (11/14/16) 346K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LheV_eMm358 8:31 4 Reasons My Fans Are The Best 1.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mw0On70r3E0 8:33 3 Ways My Childhood Screwed Me Up 8.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeEe8QasV5s 4:50 How To Make A Sandwich 7.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zujmLfpXjA 3:55 Kermit Memes In Real Life 2.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wES1AJ4UxW8 5:08 How To Stop Throwing Shade 1.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4bGPF-8Syo 1:56 Three Girls, One Elevator (ft. Zendaya & Winnie Harlow) 16M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DV27cabYAw 7:31 How To Date a Gamer (ft. Markiplier) 7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPOMfec6BVo 6:23 Get You A Girl That Can Do Both (ft. Gina Rodriguez) 5.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyxi0rfEDnE 10:30 What Clubbing Is Actually Like (ft. Liza Koshy) 24M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWMctRDfGAo 7:34 When A Brown Girl Dates A White Boy (ft. Adam Devine) 9.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hA6bj1bu4o0 13:48 I'm Going To Be a WWE Wrestler!! (ft. Stephanie McMahon) 4.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBc3INArxro 50:07 #AskSuperwomanLIVE (12/14/16) 353K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jlg3pV578Ko 7:13 If Santa Was a Jerk (ft. The Kids of Stranger Things) 7.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPmUqWkMN1I 6:01 Getting Scammed By My Boyfriend's Ex (ft. Joanne the Scammer) 4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTFw9BGSCTg 8:47 When Cheap People Go Christmas Shopping (ft. Tia Mowry) 7.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64mNTihmyXQ 59:32 #AskSuperwomanLIVE - 01/14/17 519K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKdlnZtYYC0 9:00 The Three Fails of Christmas (ft. Bridgit Mendler) 3.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEhj9EUxjZQ 4:54 Getting Freaky On Christmas (ft. Miranda Sings) 5.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvgiUDZOV-0 6:29 What Last Minute Christmas Shopping Is Really Like (ft. Hilary Duff) 3.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHnpmqaq91Q 6:50 How to Be a Good Wing Woman (ft. Priyanka Chopra) 8.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9LUpU4D12s 3:04 What Christmas Was Actually Like (ft. My Family) 2.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrZlIVqdMrQ 7:34 2016...That Is A Wrap! (ft. #TeamSuper) 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pO-OcQMVV2g 7:52 Types of Break-Ups 3.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQr02oEByqA 5:09 How You Treat Your Parents VS Best Friend 5.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UTzVIFb2mw 8:38 Why I Can't Be a Beauty Guru 5.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBut049R03c 6:49 Migos - Bad and Boujee | My Parents React (Ep. 22) 2.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk4C2XwOiYc 8:13 EXTREME ROOM MAKEOVER (ft. Mr. Kate) 3.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrGnCqsSN38 5:16 The Struggles of Having Long Hair 17M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z49iID5t8qU 3:52 What I'm Actually Thinking During Meetings 2.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uBrQ8qPzrw 8:19 Best Friends We've All Had 5.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6J4plY1jDuQ 5:34 Why I Won't Have Kids 8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9I2vYrzX-M 3:39 If People Talked Like Their Instagram Captions 6.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ds2HHhgedIM 6:59 My Parents Accidentally Went to Sex Therapy (ft. Amber Rose) 6.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njP0rPSTejY 5:11 When You Don't Know The Name of A Song 9.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxOBIJaUWgU 8:10 #AskSuperwomanLIVE: TRUTH or DARE 308K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiTLFz5ArYI 50:23 #AskSuperwomanLIVE - TRUTH OR DARE 488K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_hNEXmfGBo 3:15 What Teens Brag About Vs. Parents 5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hcHrGALInA 6:32 First World Problems Vs. Real World Solutions (ft. Bill Gates) 3.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJUI_w_BzI0 2:22 If People Were Honest At Work 3.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wt58h9zQ2Qs 5:05 When People Get Hangry 2.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeTcsPxy0X4 5:23 How to Delay Your Period for Vacation 4.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEegCuMfH5Q 5:46 When Someone Tries to Steal Your BFF (ft. The Bella Twins) 4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arVMnJ-wbdI 6:51 Fantastic Tour Dates and Where to Find Them | #BawseBook 1.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIWANijOKts 1:39 The #BraToss Challenge (#GirlLove) 1.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAcCln3PFkw 4:53 Ariana Grande - Everyday | My Parents React (Ep. 23) 3.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZ2_OF-0ex0 3:21 If My Body Could Talk 3.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdHHDYncH68 1:05:33 #AskSuperwomanLIVE ft. My Parents 577K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Pwi8TASyl0 6:06 Dating A Power Ranger 5.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucrTlzB86qw 5:59 When I Die 3.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDsqsojxSlc 8:14 Types of People Who Watch YouTube 5.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElFvPUX8QvY 40:44 #BawseBook Release Party 394K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqQLgsUh_bQ 6:04 Signs You're Competitive AF 2.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8g6H-k9cl88 2:25 What's a Bawse? 2.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVNw3DXMcWE 8:39 When You’re Bad at Confrontation 2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1unf_m19jo 12:14 The Most Honest Q&A Ever! - Part 2 2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SMmnJsdZOM 2:19 Awkward Massage Thoughts 2.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_zUpceeZjc 8:23 Types of People at Airports 6M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yewivs5oWj8 5:18 My Parents Explain Global Warming 2.1M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kASX8SmSIiU 4:26 Old People Vs. Technology 3.3M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNDNDYGA7P4 7:01 When You're Scared of Spiders 4.2M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNbyZdmvJv8 3:59 Jason Derulo - Swalla | My Parents React (Ep. 24) 5.6M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EptxQH1YWo 6:32 When Someone Insults Your Mother 4.1M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3k3zLzEt04 5:19 Drinking Strange Panties Challenge 1.3M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkgH2BxJuMY 8:04 Romantic Comedies Are Screwing Me Up 3M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xRG42cgyAQ 5:39 If My Indian Dad Was A Rapper 4.9M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXd8qN3uG_E 4:57 When Your Phone Bill Kills You 2.9M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WfEkXvGQhY 4:40 A Geography Class for Racist People 9.3M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcMTFFxROvw 4:36 Sports Interviews Are Ridiculous! 1.7M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnnwBqSmP0I 6:33 Crazy Things Girls Expect In Relationships (ft. Anthony Padilla) 8M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wo-Ux6fmQyk 5:54 Boy-FRIEND Does My Makeup Voiceover (ft. Ryan Higa) 4.2M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM2Yj7mU21U 1:25:35 #AskSuperwomanLIVE: CUT THE BS (ft. fouseyTUBE) 1.4M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QpA-HnrBaI 7:44 Types of People in the Shower 9.6M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0LQnISxLS8 6:26 What Girls Mean When They Hug You 4.4M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eyzd2tsPOks 5:38 If My Indian Mom Was A Rapper 4.8M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw01GxP5kdM 8:16 5 Things Guys Do That Girls Love - Pt. 2 (ft. D-Trix) 10M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jbdSY6Cv4M 6:48 Why I Could Never Be On Game of Thrones 4.6M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mpGeq59FmoQ 2:42 BLOOPERS: Why I Could Never Be On Game of Thrones 896K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMewvJlaiW0 2:07 If Jon Snow Made a Rap Diss Track | Game of Thrones 1.3M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cp9-3HJ3iOw 2:03 If Khaleesi Made a Rap Diss Track | Game of Thrones 1.6M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTdlRufHll8 2:14 If Cersei Lannister Made a Rap Diss Track | Game of Thrones 1.4M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vP6YGc1RiJY 2:13 If White Walkers Made a Rap Diss Track | Game of Thrones 1.5M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So5uiLgis8s 4:48 TRANSFORMING INTO A WHITE WALKER 1.1M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_7l652fV5M 3:39 If White Walkers Were Teenage Girls 2.2M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZkphjQUvzc 5:18 Real Things White People Have Said to Me 6.1M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybCUx8VYnvs 2:04 BLOOPERS: Real Things White People Have Said to Me 771K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7As3V3QlfI4 55:12 #LillyLIVE: Third Wheel Edition (ft. Alex Wassabi and LaurDIY) 1.5M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sonx-ZxtYbM 7:22 What Really Happens On A Movie Set 2.4M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JK9ha2JkRQc 2:14 BLOOPERS: What Really Happens On A Movie Set 574K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyGYw-1tKBM 5:58 Types of Contacts In Your Phone 4M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ne0CC0eEr7M 5:47 Telling My Parents About My Boyfriend 4.7M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QU-HOruhi3I 7:25 Skipping School Tests 4.3M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvTWILI2orE 3:19 BLOOPERS: Telling My Parents About My Boyfriend / Skipping School Tests 570K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0B6Q4I8Ingg 2:31 Targeted Ads | Horror Movie Trailer 1.3M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydW1vwnSv5w 7:14 THE TRUTH ABOUT EXTENDED WARRANTY! 1.9M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyHVtu_C7Ds 2:35 BLOOPERS: THE TRUTH ABOUT EXTENDED WARRANTY! 544K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GS5E5e2onqs 8:48 Awkward Body Problems Girls Face 5.2M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXQO-JlLl7Q 2:34 BLOOPERS: Awkward Body Problems Girls Face 960K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ikp337xevB0 5:06 FOOD THAT CHANGES THE WAY YOU TALK! 4.7M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9CNfr7nulQ 5:40 Struggles Of Having A Crush! Are We Dating?! 2.4M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmiVVnp1hxE 6:08 Selena Gomez - Fetish | My Parents React (Ep. 25) 2.3M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjnUxdHn3q0 6:31 DIY Back to School Supplies (PARODY) 4.5M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHOjIjR46fs 8:06 What School Should REALLY Teach You 5M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ton42cZ6ZYU 7:43 Acting Out My REAL Childhood Stories (PART 1) 5M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQy4caDmeDE 8:01 Acting Out My REAL Childhood Stories (PART 2) 4.3M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIMLor4mkKg 9:20 STUPID THINGS I'VE DONE WHILE DRUNK 2.6M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eQuL6o_l2w 55:47 Story Time with Lilly: LIVE 854K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebzims_XwpM 5:41 Lipstick That Changes the Way You Talk! (ft. Manny Mua) 6.1M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpZ1sIjQrf4 8:47 Types Of Guys Your BFF Dates (ft. Alex Wassabi & LaurDIY) 7.5M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQoa24Lnhs0 6:55 My Secret To Success 2M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evak9oZSgSw 4:56 The Most Important Video You'll Watch Today 2.1M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBn_fo8NprY 8:58 What Really Happens In A Women’s Washroom (ft. Inanna Sarkis, Hannah Stocking, & Lele Pons) 7.9M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0zIWuPHbAY 7:39 Famous YouTubers | My Parents React (Ep. 26) 2M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGJX9H5k0gQ 4:38 If Men Had Boobs (ft. D-Trix & sWooZie) 4.3M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRgwI_DivgQ 8:23 5 Ways Parents Drive You Insane! 4.2M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQkXtFvU59Q 9:26 When Your BFF Is Obsessed With Her Boyfriend (ft. RCL Beauty) 3.9M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCtEE5ehLPk 9:46 The Truth About YouTubers In 2017 3M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHBxoSN1A4Y 52:28 #LillyLIVE: Music Madness 416K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tc9Z57WuxPk 6:39 Drake Goes Trick or Treating On Halloween 1.6M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYWZ-IDg9Q8 12:14 Types of People in Horror Movies 4.3M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRibLnd17eY 5:30 Disney Character House Party | Lilly Singh 2M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXCl9gKPdKI 5:14 Giving You What You Want. 2.9M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfMW8gobBrI 4:12 How To Instantly Sound Smart and Sexy | Lilly Singh 1.6M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jp9hK-jY6yY 6:00 When Someone Has A Crush on You | Lilly Singh 6.5M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJMklh5eKxM 3:10 How To Take Hot Instagram Pictures 2M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzDC9doM2SE 3:30 Christmas In The Friendzone 1.5M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1KEBxnc0C0 5:24 When You Work Out Once 3.2M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUvgMnzplt4 5:05 When You Meet Your Ex's New Girlfriend (ft. Karlie Kloss) 4.4M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkFYWyy9Jek 3:19 If Talk Show Interviews Were Honest (ft. Chelsea Handler) 1.7M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLwKs5yslSU 2:27 When You Catch Your Boyfriend (ft. Nick Jonas) 3.5M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gw-Mm-hS_UY 3:46 How People Talk About Celebrity Gossip (ft. Alisha Marie) 2M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYlW81GZYug 4:30 When Your BF Acts Different Around His Friends (ft. The Rock) 7.5M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbeTDmfigS4 4:38 When You Have a Crush On a Gay Guy (ft. Rudy Mancuso) 6M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzFHjyysXr0 5:54 Embarrassing Vision Boards From Our Past (ft. Jenna Dewan Tatum) 1.7M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bo7UQx7cJWE 5:00 10 Ways To Drive Him Wild (ft. Charlize Theron) 2M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYvw0GryNs8 3:44 Really Offensive Video (ft. Shane Dawson) 3.6M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vocwzvxDpdc 5:20 MERCH IS FINALLY HERE!! 828K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-2r8XEuCII 4:04 A New App That Fixes Your Love Life (ft. John Legend) 3M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBcLRqxqSuo 7:19 The Struggles Of Dating Someone TOO Hot (ft. Justin Baldoni) 5.6M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMpQABKlC-I 6:06 How To Speak Internet 101 (ft. Will Smith) 5.3M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9n8W97DyT0o 9:25 12 Collabs of Christmas: BLOOPERS 1.3M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvQm-w-rGzA 7:02 2017... That Is A Wrap! (ft. #TeamSuper) 975K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pT5XvFLmzMU 11:23 Types of People at Weddings 2.7M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-jXHDiRnC0 5:24 Migos, Nicki Minaj, Cardi B - MotorSport | My Parents React (Ep. 26) 1.7M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IcIV-g2AV4 5:40 An Intervention For Cheap People 1.6M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Kzy8AauqWM 5:32 How To Fix Any Bad Day 2.1M views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zO2JEV6He0 6:42 When Your Friend Gets Dumped 2M views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNyqZ05SKso 6:38 That One Friend Who Believes in Horoscopes 2.1M views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgpNeMVFLU0 3:07 How To Hide A Hickey 3.1M views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djH-cFF0u9g 3:42 Call the Damn Uber! 1.5M views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ohIVoR2WRA 4:47 Breaking Up With Your Best Friend 1.8M views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0gvOJEnFh4 3:54 Soca x Bhangra Fusion Dance Choreo (ft. Machel Montano) 1.5M views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8m13viTynEE 2:33 Honest Valentine's Day Cards 1.4M views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kJHGxOeGHA 3:18 If Therapists Were Honest 1.6M views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=It82NDf11Rg 2:08 Signs Of A Good Best Friend 1.5M views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iI3ZbE37VEg 2:01 The Struggles of Having Acne 1.4M views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTUMXeRwm7A 2:25 If Job Interviews Were Honest 1.4M views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjg5AQMYI2o 3:37 Thoughts When Meeting A Hot Guy (ft. Brooklyn and Bailey) 2.5M views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOxB-WE3R7U 3:45 The Most Difficult Decision Ever 1.5M views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3uh0MJeypI 3:16 Dog Owners Be Like... 1.8M views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRt3xvVU0vg 4:30 MY REAL DNA TEST 1.6M views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqX0y-hME-E 3:14 My REAL Morning Routine | Get Ready With Me! 1.6M views4 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-O88AQSMRvk 5:00 When You're Having a Bad Makeup Day 2.4M views3 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M7_5uUXMSo 5:31 Types of People on Their Birthdays 1.6M views3 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HW4BSkRAnD0 3:29 When Your Girl Gets The Number 1M views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6zHwQoSoCI 6:15 How To Get The Most Out of Tinder 1.1M views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JQxmiarfgY 5:56 When Your Boyfriend Doesn't Say "I Love You" Back ft. Anthony Padilla 1.3M views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBdsfj0YPO8 3:07 The Dinner Debate 1.1M views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiQHcbFJv_o 4:42 When Your School Degree Is Useless 1.3M views4 days ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvJtieRgDy0 2:26 If Photographers Were Honest 223K views4 hours ago CC Category:IISuperwomanII Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART